1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to call annunciation devices and more particularly pertains to a cordless telephone vibration alert device for silently alerting an individual to a call on a cordless telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of call annunciation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, call annunciation devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art call annunciation devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,293,161; 5,181,023; 5,175,459; 5,172,092; 5,117,449; and 3,825,686.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a cordless telephone vibration alert device for silently alerting an individual to a call on a cordless telephone which includes a switch positionable in series electrical communication between a ring circuit power source and an audible ringer of a cordless telephone, and a vibration assembly coupled to the switch which can be electrically coupled to the ring circuit power source for vibrating the telephone to alert an individual to a call.
In these respects, the cordless telephone vibration alert device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of silently alerting an individual to a call on a cordless telephone.